playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Daddy
Big Daddy is a character from the BioShock series and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His in-game rival is Sackboy. Biography YOU GET A STAR, MR. B! Genetically programmed to search for the ADAM essential to the social fabric of their undersea city, Little Sisters roam through the portals and tunnels of Rapture. Because the substance they extract from the recently fallen is so precious, the girls are accompanied at all times by their fearsome, diving suit-clad protectors, the Big Daddies. Armed with a deadly drill, possessing incredible strength, and capable of quick bursts of speed, the Big Daddies guard their charges jealously, making all who attempt to harm a Little Sister wish they hadn't. THE LEGACY OF BIG DADDY: *''BioShock'' *''BioShock 2'' *''BioShock Infinite'' Arcade Opening The story begins with Big Daddy and his Little Sister wandering the streets of the underwater city, Rapture, looking for ADAM. The Little Sister becomes impatient with Big Daddy for being too slow. As he catches up, she strangly find a passage out of Rapture and continues on searching. Rival Name: Sackboy ' Reason: '''While out searching for ADAM, the Big Daddy and the Little Sister come across Sackboy, who Little Sister admires for his cute and soft appearance. As Sackboy and Little Sister play jumprope, Little Sister proclaims that she and Sackboy will never be separated by the likes of Big Daddy. Confused and enraged, the Big Daddy revs up his drill, preparing to rip and tear the cloth-and-cotton intruder. '''Connection:' Both BioShock ''and ''LittleBigPlanet ''place emphasis on the player's choices, moral and ethical choices for ''BioShock, and level and character designs for LittleBigPlanet. Big Daddy and Sackboy also come in many different varieties. Both also cannot talk and have someone else talk for them: Andrew Ryan for Big Daddy, and Stephen Fry for Sackboy. Their designs also take inspiration from Shane Acker's award winning 2005 short film 9. It could also be a big vs. little motif. Transcript Little Sister: I wish I had some jellies. Come on Mr. B. (Sackboy appears, very happy to see them.) Little Sister: What's that?! This one still sees the sunshine! (Sackboy uses Pop-It to make the strings from the cursor appears, then plays jump rope with Little Sister.) Little Sister: Look, Mr. B! Jump, jump! No one needs to get hurt, no one! Unless we miss a skip! (Strings shrinks out.) Little Sister: I like you ever so much! So full of stuffing! He's my new friend, Mr. B! You'll never split us in two! (Big Daddy revs up his dill, starting to get angry.) Little Sister: Go back to your underswampy, Mr. B! (Big Daddy lumbers towards Sackboy, enraged.) Ending After chasing away Sackboy and defeating Polygon Man, the Big Daddy and the Little Sister forgive each other for their behavior towards one another and return to their underwater home. Although she is a bit sad that her new friend is gone, the Little Sister tends to move on. As she sings a little song, the Big Daddy glows with Polygon Man's power, intending to not allow any splicer to touch his little girl ever again. Gameplay Big Daddy uses its brute strength to fight, either by using its fist or drill. It can also use plasmids, similar to the Alpha series of Big Daddies and Subject Delta, another Big Daddy, and the protagonist of BioShock 2. Despite its strength, Big Daddy is a very slow and lumbering character. Movelist *'Jab' - *'Overhead Palooka' - or + *'Uppercut' - + *'Sweeping Fist' - + *'Aerial Jab' - (Air) *'Aerial Hard Punch' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Uppercut' - + (Air) *'Aerial Down Punch' - + (Air) *'Drill Punch' - *'Charging Rush' - or + *'Drill Skewer' - + *'Drill Slam' - + *'Aerial Drill Punch' - (Air) *'Aerial Charging Rush' - or (Air) *'Aerial Drill Skewer' - + (Air) *'Descending Drill Slam' - (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Incinerate' - *'Electro Bolt' - or + *'Cyclone Trap' - + *'Winter Blast' - + *'Air Incinerate' - (Air) *'Air Electro Bolt' - or + (Air) *'Air Cyclone Trap' - + (Air) *'Air Winter Blast' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Drill Forward Eject' - or *'Drill Up Eject' - *'Slam' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) Taunts *'Get 'Em Mr. B: '''Big Daddy revs his drill twice. *'Eat Drill: Big Daddy turns his back and revs his drill. *'''You're Playing With Fire: '''Big Daddy turns, holds his hand out, and creates fire. Quotes '''Note: All quotes are said by Andrew Ryan, presumably by radio: *'Prematch:' **The parasites will be purged. **The great...are not constrained by the small. *'During Flood:' **Remove them from my property or I'll burn it to the ground. **They are my enemies; you are my poison. **A few stretched necks are a small price to pay for our ideals. **Their only reward will be a knife in their backs. **A man chooses; a slave obeys. **They've had their fun! Now make them learn what it truly means to be our enemy! **As the great chain binds us, it tears the parasite to pieces. **They did not earn Rapture...and they shall not have it. **You can kill me, but you'll never have my city. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Hurry, Mr. B:' The Little Sister cowers in fear while Big Daddy motions for her to get behind him, which she promptly does, then revs his drill as his lights turn red. *'Mr. Bubbles:' The Big Daddy takes on its iconic pose from the BioShock cover art. *'Parasites Will Be Punished:' The Big Daddy stalks slowly into view and revs its drill. *'Yay, Mr. Bubbles: '''The Little Sister jumps around in front of the Big Daddy, cheering him on. Winning Screen *'Fist Pump: Big Daddy stands triumphantly and pumps its fist into the air. *'''Great Job Mr. B: Big Daddy holds the Little Sister in his arm. *'Neener Neener:' Big Daddy and the Little Sister taunt the losing players with glee. *'You're Done!: '''Big Daddy turns and revs his drill. Losing Screen *If using '''Fist Pump': Big Daddy staggers backwards and reverts to a calmed state. *If using Great Job Mr. B: Big Daddy lies motionless on the ground, while the Little Sister mourns near his body. *If using Neener Neener: Little Sister is shown crying with Big Daddy nowhere to be seen. *If using You're Done!: Big Daddy looks down at the ground with his arms hanging. Result Screen Win: Facing the screen with drill moving. The lights on his face are green. Lose: Looks to the side, with hand on head. The lights on his face are red. Big Daddy-Vittoria.PNG Big Daddy-Sconfitta.PNG Victory Music Little Sister's Savior (Unlocked at rank 4) Enraptured (Unlocked at rank 45) Costumes Big Daddy Bouncer The default appearance of the Big Daddy, taken from the most well-known Big Daddy type. Big Daddy Plushy Based on the doll seen in the AR game There's Something in the Sea and in BioShock 2. The costume is part of the preorder costume pack. Big Daddy Rosie The Rosie-type Big Daddy, unlocked at Level 10. *Default: orange suit, gray helmet *Pale green suit, brown helmet *Green suit, gold helmet *Blue suit, gray helmet Gallery BigDaddy as.png Avatar big daddy 2.png|Pre-order costume for Big Daddy BigDaddy_thumb.jpg Big Daddy in the trailer.png Big Daddy Super.PNG|Big Daddy's level 3 super. Big Daddy Super2.JPG|Big Daddy's Level 3 Super ImagesCAQKHK2L.jpg|Taking a hit from Sweet Tooth. ImagesCAYX0N79.jpg|Big Daddy being roasted by Mael Radec. E3 Big Daddy.jpg|Big Daddy in the E3 trailer Playstation-all-stars-big-daddy-screenshot-gameplay-up-close-e3-2012.jpg Big Daddy intro.png|in the intro Big Daddy vs Sackboy.png|Sackboy rivalry in the intro Rosie.png|Rosie costume sackboy-vs-big-daddy.gif|Sackboy rivalry big-daddy-bioshock-little-sister.jpg images (38).jpg bigdaddycolorseris.png Videos Seth Killian's Big Daddy Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars How_to_Use_Big_Daddy_in_PlayStation_All-Stars_Battle_Royale Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale Big Daddy Intro Rival Ending Cutscene-0 Playstation All-Stars Battle Royal Big Daddy (Bioshock) and "I Chose The Impossible" trophy|How to get "I Chose the Impossible" trophy PS All-Stars Battle Royale Origins - Big Daddy Trivia *Like Colonel Radec, the reason Big Daddy was chosen to represent BioShock is because it's the franchise's most well-known character. *Big Daddy is one of four characters whose Level 3 Super can affect stages, the other three being Dante, Isaac Clarke and Zeus. *Big Daddy is the first third-party character to be revealed in the game. *Big Daddy is also the third villian character added to the game, the first two being Sweet Tooth and Colonel Radec. **However, Big Daddies can be either neutral, like most Big Daddies are, or evil, like the mentally unstable Alpha series. However, only one notable exception had the ability to be a hero. *A Little Sister and Big Daddy were two of the many third-party characters to make a live-action appearance in the Long Live Play commercial. *Big Daddy was announced at the Sony 2012 E3 press conference along with Nathan Drake. *The Jeremiah Lynch Doll was requested by Irrational Games to be one of Big Daddy's alternate costumes. *Megaliths, enemies from the Ratchet & Clank game Secret Agent Clank, are visually similar to Big Daddy. *Big Daddy and Sackboy are the only characters who lack a true voice actor. *Big Daddy is oddly capable of swimming in stages with water, when Big Daddies would normally sink due to their weight. *Big Daddy's Level 3 Super not only makes opponents swim, but also some background characters as well, such as the Patapon in Hades, the Chimeran soldiers in San Francisco, and Buzz in Dreamscape. *Big Daddy's eyes will change color depending on certain factors. If there are no opponents around, his eyes will be green. If an opponent is near, his eyes will be yellow. If he is attacking or being attacked, his eyes will be red. *One of Big Daddy's losing screens shows him lying on the ground with a Little Sister mourning for him, similar to what happens when a Big Daddy is killed in BioShock. This makes him and Isaac the only two characters with losing outros that imply that they might've been killed. **Despite this, the Big Daddy will always be shown alive and defeated at the results screen. *In the game's opening, his portholes glow. *Big Daddy's Background in the main menu is underwater. *Big Daddy and Nathan Drake are the only characters who don't have a Playstation All Stars Battle Royale character trailer. *Big Daddy was originally the slowest, biggest and most powerful character in the game. As of the recent DLC, he is second in power, size, and slowness to Zeus. *Big Daddy is one of four characters whose face is never shown, the others being Sweet Tooth, Radec, and Isaac Clarke. *Big Daddy is the only character whose story never mentions events outside of his world, with him and the Little Sister simply venturing in Rapture in both the intro and ending. References Category:PSASBR Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:BioShock Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playstation 3 Characters